Storage devices are employed to store data that are accessed by computer systems. Examples of storage devices include volatile and non-volatile memory, floppy drives, hard disk drives, tape drives, optical drives, or another type of storage units. A storage device may be locally attached to an input/output (I/O) channel of a computer. For example, a hard disk drive may be connected to a computer's disk controller. A storage device may also be accessible over a network. Examples of such a storage device include network attached storage (NAS) and storage area network (SAN) devices. A storage device may be a single stand-alone component or may include a system of storage devices such as in the case of Redundant Array Of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) groups and some Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD).
However, current technologies are limited to particular capabilities and suffer from various constraints. For example, multi-disk file systems are becoming more complex and are in need of a robust solution for organizing the disks. Additionally, current multi-disk file systems are constrained in operation when errors occur during the configuration of the disks.